


Prequel of black

by Demonic_Neko



Series: The hunter becomes the hunted. [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is the prequel of the predator series.





	Prequel of black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Chloe slept alone in the bed shortly after Lucifer had returned to hell. She felt something wiggling in bed with her. She sat up and threw back her sheets expecting to find Trixie crawling into her bed. Not what she found there in bed with her. "Hello?" She said as she found a little black kitten crawling up her body.

The little black kitten looked up and meowed cutely at her.

Chloe reached down and petted it. "How did you get in here?"

The little furball meowed again and curled up on her stomach and purred loudly.

"Really your just like my boyfriend when he was here." She said thinking about Lucifer.

The little kitten opened an eye to look at her before it closed it.

Chloe sighed softly as she scooped it up. "Sorry about this but I got to look." She checked the kitten's under carriage. "A boy alright." She placed the kitten on her stomach again. "I can't keep you but I will have to come up with a came for you none the less."

"I have a name." Came a voice from the bedroom.

Chloe looked around. "Who said that?"

"I did."

Chloe looked at the kitten. "Did you speak to me little, furball?"

The little kitten looked up at her and smiled at her. "I did."

Chloe stared at the kitten. "Who are you and I know the devil himself among angels as well too." She said simply.

"I don't sound like my self do I?" He sighed softly.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Who are you?"

The kitten stared into her eyes as his eyes shifted from the kitty blue to red and then back again. "Hello, detective."

Chloe stared shocked at him. "Lucifer?" She said stunned. "But how?"

Lucifer shrugged his little kitten shoulders. "Don't know but I am still in hell though." He moved closer up to her body and nuzzled against her cheek. "I couldn't stay away fully from you."

"When I ever see you again I will want to see if you can purr in your humanoid form as well." She said simply.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Good to know." He licked her cheek slightly. "I can't wait." He fell asleep against her.

Chloe smiled softly before falling asleep again as well too.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Even itty bitty little black kittens could be the host of the devil of himself. :) Its why all kittens tell us to fear them when they cry out.


End file.
